


🚗🚗

by CaicaiVegetable



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaicaiVegetable/pseuds/CaicaiVegetable
Summary: 破百粉絲發車o(^▽^)o





	🚗🚗

**Author's Note:**

> 破百粉絲發車o(^▽^)o

陈立农踩着猫一样的步伐，蹑手蹑脚来到厨房，悄悄拉开了冰箱门，探头寻找着食物。

「啊！找到了！」

正当他满心喜悦，手捧着果冻把冰箱门给阖上时，倏地被一双眼眸给吓得手一抖，果冻全掉在了地上，滚得满地都是。

心虚地跪在地上一个个捡了起来，却是不敢抬头看向一脸阴沉的蔡徐坤，半夜偷爬起来吃东西，有违他减肥的初衷。

突然从地上被一把抱了起来，惊呼过后整个人被放到了流理台上，睁着大大的眼眸不解地盯着蔡徐坤瞧。

「小懒猪，你答应过我什么？」

陈立农立刻垂下眼帘，一脸委屈地说道，「减肥......可是我饿......饿得睡不着。」

撅起的嘴角显得几分可爱，蔡徐坤捏了捏他肉呼呼的脸颊，打趣笑道，「是谁一直喋喋不休说着再不减肥就活不下去了。」

陈立农垂头丧气地捏了捏自己最近长出的腰间肉，又望了望一旁的果冻，肚子很不合时宜地发出一阵“咕噜”声响。

蔡徐坤简直笑得直打颤，而陈立农则是满脸涨红地想找个地洞钻。

他用力推了推面前笑得上气不接下气的蔡徐坤，恼怒地瞪了对方一眼，蔡徐坤这时才收声，佯装正经说道，「那吃完去睡？」

「不要！」

耍起性子的陈立农令人颇为无奈，说要吃也是这家伙，说不吃也是这家伙，而蔡徐坤也总是由着他胡闹，简直把恋人给宠上天。

蔡徐坤捏了捏陈立农浑圆的翘臀，却被一掌拍开，气呼呼的瞪着眼前色迷迷的大野狼，脸颊飞上两抹红晕。

「死变态！」

饿着肚子还被逮着让他的心情不佳，现在蔡徐坤还偷袭他，着实令人不悦。

突然蔡徐坤一把搂住了对方，在怀里揉啊揉，嘴里说着，「不要减了嘛，软乎乎的多舒服啊，我喜欢。」

听到蔡徐坤喜欢，陈立农的嘴角扬起了弧度，但他没忘记自己洗澡时看到那肥肥的肉把腹肌都给撑没了。

用力推搡着那片宽厚胸膛，不甚开心的嘴角又翘得老高，「我最近已经肥得不能见人了，就你喜欢而己。」

「我喜欢就够了嘛。」说完又搂上陈立农的腰身，一只贼手也趁机往裤头里探入，摸上了挺翘的臀部。

陈立农难为情地扭了扭身子，咬着下唇脸上臊红臊红的，可也没开口阻止就是了。

见到恋人默许，蔡徐坤就更加胆大妄为地朝下方探入，他咬着陈立农的锁骨，舔过他香甜滑嫩的雪白肌肤，耳边听到类似幼猫的奶音，身下的性器早已一柱擎天。

性急通常得不到恋人的首肯，但今天不知怎么的就是无法慢慢来，急躁地伸手握住陈立农尚未苏醒的分身上下套弄，不意外听到奶音有了丝情欲的味道。

「农农......农农......」

陈立农满脸通红地轻声唤了句「坤坤......」

上扬的奶音让蔡徐坤的性器突然上升到了12点，迫不及待地扯下对方的外裤与底裤，看着那精致的分身，却早已有了半勃起的迹象。

陈立农羞得抬不起头，虽然与蔡徐坤并非第一次，但每回总让他感到无比害臊。

尤其蔡徐坤还盯着他赤裸的下身看，让陈立农不禁想并拢上双腿。

彷佛猜到了对方的意图，蔡徐坤的大掌撑开了陈立农的双腿，细细打量着那溢出湿液的粉色性器，就在陈立农羞愧到不行时，一股湿热感吞没了他。

「啊......」

陈立农受惊吓地抬起了右腿，一只手压在了蔡徐坤的头上，想阻止对方的行径，却又舒服得令他不住蜷缩起脚趾。

「坤坤......」

脸上的热度退下不去，而蔡徐坤更是变本加厉地来回吮吸在直挺挺的分身上，另一只手则借着腿间的缝隙将手指探入后方的孔穴之中。

一插进菊穴时，陈立农叫出了声，随即又咬住下唇，眼眶里湿润润地，带着情欲的色彩。

他仰首不断的从口中溢出浅吟，蔡徐坤彷佛受到了鼓舞般，更加卖力地舔弄着陈立农的硬挺，手指也做着规律性地抽插。

当陈立农忽地一声拔高呻吟，并且在蔡徐坤嘴里射出时，顿时陷入失神状态，高潮的余韵令他久久无法缓和下来。

而蔡徐坤则是伸舌舔了舔溢出嘴角的精液，朝恋人亲了一下，那腥膻气味让陈立农直皱眉头。

挂于脚踝上的内裤显得极为色情，陈立农脸上流露出迷离的神态，都叫蔡徐坤忍无可忍。

他抱过陈立农的身子将他放倒在长型餐桌上，接着褪下对方的上衣，露出白皙细致的肌肤。

陈立农双手环住自己，将上身给缩了起来，企图掩饰自己走形的体态。

蔡徐坤则笑得一脸宠溺，吻了吻对方的脸颊，一路从颈部吻到胸膛再到他的小腹、大腿、以及脚踝处，最后含住了珠圆玉润的脚趾。

他抬起头俯视着恋人说，「不要遮遮掩掩，你的每寸肌肤我都喜欢。」

陈立农卸下了防备，也就不再紧紧包覆住自己，知道是自己钻牛角尖，蔡徐坤从没嫌弃过他，都是因为没有信心。

眼角因情欲而泛红，微微嘟起嫩嫩的小嘴，撒娇地喊了声「坤坤，抱我。」

说完眼睛都不敢看向对方，只见蔡徐坤转身打开了冰箱，正当陈立农疑惑之际，眼前的景象让他眼眸倏地瞪大。

蔡徐坤挑选了几个长形蔬果放到了餐桌上，彷佛知道对方的意图，陈立农在餐桌上一个翻身就想逃离此地。

而他的行径也立马被视破，蔡徐坤扯住了对方的脚踝让他只能一脸委屈地看向自己。

「坤坤......」

蔡徐坤眯了眯双眼，笑着说，「逃也没用，不是很饿吗？我来喂你吃水果。」

陈立农几乎想尖叫，他饿的不是“那个”地方啊！

一想到那个画面，他就捂住自己那烧得烫红的脸颊，任由蔡徐坤将玉体横陈的身子摆弄了下，而后陈立农曲起了双腿露出了隐密的处所。

他不敢看向蔡徐坤，一颗心剧烈得跳动着，然而捂上了脸却让感官更加清晰，他感受到了蔡徐坤缓慢探入幽洞的手指，轻轻拨开。

秘穴因紧张而不停紧缩，蔡徐坤嘴角微微上扬，一手执起小黄瓜，一手拉下陈立农覆于面上的手掌，让他看着自己。

而后在他面前伸出舌头舔了舔小黄瓜，再往陈立农身下探入。

插入时，全身忍不住颤动了一下，感觉到冰凉的异物入侵，顿时紧张得快要痉挛，而蔡徐坤则是温柔地亲吻着恋人的大腿内侧，使他放松下来。

最后小黄瓜一寸一寸被吞没在菊穴之中，陈立农小声喊道，「好冰。」

「戳一戳就不冰了。」

说着他动了动手指，冰凉的小黄瓜进出在甬道之中，陈立农阖上双眼逐渐去适应异物感，继而溢出舒服的低吟。

蔡徐坤强忍着快爆炸的欲望，选择优先取悦恋人，看着小黄瓜在秘穴中来回穿梭，简直是对他最严苛地考验。

尤其耳边传来陈立农嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，令他满头大汗的快要暴躁起来。

不过眼前的美景太过艳丽，让他舍不得放手。

在抽出小黄瓜后，他取过一旁的香蕉并将其剥了皮，陈立农羞的将头给埋进手臂中，却被蔡徐坤给扶坐了起来。

蔡徐坤阴险的笑着，也同方才的作法慢慢将香蕉挤入炽热的甬道内，只不过与先前不同，这回他要求陈立农得全程观看才行。

陈立农抿着唇涨红的脸，看着自己的下身缓缓塞入一根香蕉。

「舒服吗？」

嗔怒地瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，又将目光置于那根香蕉上，原来香蕉进入体内竟是这种感觉，甚是奇妙。

蔡徐坤缓慢地做着抽插，陈立农的呼吸显得有些急促，他静静的盯着那根香蕉渐渐没入又缓缓抽出，突然括约肌猛地一紧，本就软绵的香蕉立即断成了两半。

「啊！」

陈立农有些惊慌的想去弄出来，但被蔡徐坤给制止了，他专制地说着，「想弄出来就用力挤。」

陈立农脸臊红得都快要出血了，挪了挪臀部，稍微用力想将那半截香蕉给挤出洞口。

可他越是紧张那半截香蕉就越是出不来，最后都急得眼眶泛红，蔡徐坤也不戏弄他了，压下陈立农的身体，而后伸手想去抠。

最后憋笑地抬头说道，「好像......跑得进更去了。」

陈立农恼羞成怒地伸腿就想要踹蔡徐坤，而蔡徐坤更是眼明手快的截拦了凶器，一阵哈哈大笑过后，他捧着自己胀痛的性器一点一点地探入幽洞。

「坤坤！」陈立农紧张地握住蔡徐坤的手腕，他的体内还残留着半截香蕉，当蔡徐坤的性器进入后，那异物反而被推得更里面，不禁让他有些害怕。

蔡徐坤安慰地拍了拍他，笑着说，「别担心，反正之后都会出来的。」

这种扫兴的话让陈立农狠狠瞪了他一眼，而蔡徐坤却是更加恶趣味地抚摸着陈立农有些赘肉的腹部说，「我们的孩子需要营养才能茁壮成长。」

听完陈立农也顾不上自己下身含着对方的炙物，一阵拳打脚踢上来，蔡徐坤唉呦唉呦地喊叫了两声便将拳头给挡了下来。

「闹着你玩的，别生气。」说完他用力一顶，陈立农毫无防备地溢出呻吟。

接下来就是一阵连续捣鼓，插得陈立农不断发出吟哦，他面红耳赤地想掩面躲藏，但蔡徐坤一把抱起了他，就着站立的姿势努力耕耘。

陈立农有些紧张地搂紧蔡徐坤的颈项，有肉的翘臀让对方的大手给捧着，不断地向上抛掷，每次落下时都能进到最深处。

「嗯......坤......坤......啊......」

破碎的呻吟流窜在厨房之中，陈立农享受着蔡徐坤带给他的性爱，也同时感受到了对方的疼宠。

在一阵顶弄后，陈立农早已全身虚软地靠在蔡徐坤身上，当他一被放在餐桌椅上，马上无力地瘫软着。

身体被蔡徐坤给摆弄着，跪在椅子上双手环住椅背，从后头承受蔡徐坤的顶撞，进而发出一连串呻吟。

椅子被来回摇动发出“嘎吱”声响，秘穴再一次绞紧炽热的硬硕，感受饱满冲进最底深处的快感。

过大的激爽让陈立农连连摇头喊着不要，但身体的反应却是诚实得可怕，蔡徐坤调侃说了句，「你的身体比嘴巴要诚实多了。」

当场令陈立农羞愤欲绝地垂下头，却无法反驳对方说的话。

最后在连续顶撞下陈立农一个激灵地喷射出了精液，而绞紧的后穴也同时刺激了蔡徐坤的性器，释放出灼热液体并喷洒在甬道深处。

气喘吁吁的两人在缓过气后，陈立农又被抱到了餐桌上，瞧蔡徐坤一脸坏笑地递过来一根香蕉时，简直脸红到一个极致。

那气鼓鼓的小脸与瞪着他的目光都能让蔡徐坤回味许久，他替恋人剥开了香蕉皮递到他嘴边，陈立农气恼地咬下一口。

他的确是饿了，尤其是经过如此耗费体力的运动后。

就在两人吃完香蕉后，蔡徐坤又抱起了陈立农朝房间走去。

「既然吃饱了，那就继续做点消耗体力的运动吧，不然你的小肚肚又要胖起来啰。」

说完就发出了一阵惨叫，当然是被陈立农给修理了


End file.
